Airport Romeo
by FaithinBones
Summary: An airport Romeo targets Brennan for his next conquest.  Booth, going into sniper mode, observes and responds.


A friend of mine liked the Mistletoe chapter in my story "Christmas Rules" and she wanted to me write something with a smiliar type of ending. Here it is. I hope it's what you wanted "M". This is rated T for suggestive language.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

The flight had been long and the four hour layover in Hawaii was irritating to Booth. His vacation was over and he would rather be home with Brennan and not stuck in an airport, waiting. Feeling restless, Booth had told Brennan that he was going to go and buy a cup of coffee. Since Brennan was busy typing on her lap top, she just raised her right hand and waved it a little bit.

Smiling, Booth walked away. This had been the first time he had allowed Brennan the opportunity to check her email and he knew she probably had more than enough to occupy her for hours. He had been a little greedy on vacation and hadn't wanted her to use her laptop while they were on vacation. He wanted her all to himself and he wasn't sorry for it either.

Brennan had been busy looking over her email when she felt someone sit next to her. Thinking it was Booth, she didn't look up.

"Well, pretty lady. Mind if I sit here?" Bob asked, using his best charm smile.

Puzzled, Brennan looked up to see who was sitting next to her. What she saw was a very attractive man who appeared to be about 35 years of age. His coal black hair was neatly trimmed and his blue eyes were very clear and sparkling.

"Yes, you may," Brennan replied. Looking back down at her laptop, Brennan started to read her mail again.

Frowning, the man leaned towards Brennan, "My name is Bob. What's yours?"

Looking up from her laptop again, Brennan slowly turned to look at her questioner, "My name is Dr. Brennan."

Booth returning from his trip for coffee saw that Brennan had company. Thinking that this might be a little entertaining, Booth sat down in a chair opposite from where Brennan sat and watched.

Sighing, Bob tried again, "Well Dr. Brennan, I'm glad to meet you. How long until your next flight?"

Realizing that Bob had no intention of going away, Brennan closed her laptop and answered, "I have approximately three and a half hours until my flight leaves."

Nodding his head, Bob explained, "Hey, I don't have to leave for another three hours. How about we hang out together? You know two attractive people like us were meant to hook up. Why don't we leave the airport for a little while and see what Kind of fun we can find? I've been told that I'm very amusing and I'm sure that we could make this very dull layover a day to remember. How about it?"

Hearing a snigger across from where she was sitting, Brennan glanced towards the seating across from her and saw Booth sitting in a relaxed manner and sipping his coffee.

Frowning, Brennan looked back at Bob asked, "What did you have in mind?"

Hoping that he was finally getting somewhere, Bob responded, "I heard that they have a really nice hotel next door. We could walk over there and get a room and then we could see what happens. You might find me very entertaining."

Glancing at Booth and then at Bob, Brennan asked, "Are you asking me to have intercourse with you?"

Watching Bob's reaction, Booth laughed.

Hearing Booth laugh, Bob looked towards Booth and warned him, "Hey, butt out. This is none of your business."

Holding up his left hand, Booth soothed, "Sorry."

Looking at Booth and then Bob, Brennan said, "You are asking me to have intercourse, aren't you?"

Rubbing the side of his head, Bob grinned, "You're pretty direct. Yes, that's what I'm asking you to do."

Sighing, Brennan shook her head, "Even though that sounds very interesting, I feel that I must tell you that my partner might object. I should also let you know that we had a very strenuous vacation, sexually, and I'm quite satisfied at this time."

Frowning, Bob asked, "Where's your partner?"

Smiling, Brennan pointed at Booth.

Looking at Booth, Bob saw Booth form his index finger and thumb into a gun. With a very serious look on his face, Booth pretended to shoot Bob.

Swallowing, Bob stood up from his chair and walked away, glancing back at Booth until he was far enough away to feel safe again. The look on Booth's face and been pretty scary to Bob.

Getting up from his chair, Booth walked over to the seat Bob vacated and sat down. "I heard that they have a really nice hotel next door. We could get a room and we see what happens. You might find me very entertaining."

Smiling, Brennan pointed out, "I think you frightened Bob."

Nodding his head, Booth smiled, "Good. Bob should have been afraid."

Looking at Booth, Brennan asked, "Why don't we go to that hotel? We could role play. You can be a sniper and I'll be your spotter."

Smiling, Booth asked, "What am I supposed to shoot?"

Smiling back, Brennan replied, "I'll tell you where to put your weapon and what to shoot at when we get to the hotel."

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Interesting? What did you think of poor Bob?


End file.
